Werewolf Apocalypse
by Rose LaPerson
Summary: Stiles is the best werewolf hunter there is. But what happens when he can't bring himself to kill a certain pack...? Werewolf Apocalypse!AU
1. Chapter 1

**So this happened while I was watching the movie "Underworld" with my dad. I might make this a cross-over if that movie has a category, so yeah. I also apologise for all the things I'm about to do to Stiles. I'm so, so, so sorry. Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf, I only own this plot (sort of)**

"What are you doing to her?!" the man shouted as the woman was chained to the pillar across from him. He struggled at his own chains, trying desperately to stop them from hurting her. The woman thrashed, bit, hit, and screamed at the guards, but to no avail. The King stepped out in front of a line of guards and whipped the mans back. Again and again, the crack of the whip was heard, followed by a cry of pain. The woman screamed at the king to stop, just stop. Why wouldn't he just leave them be? Why wouldn't he let them be happy? The King laughed.

"Happy? Is that what you think you'll be with this mutt? You are the princess of the vampires! You should know that vampires and werewolves can never be together!" He nodded to the guard by the wheel. He nodded back and turned it, letting sunlight stream through a hole in the roof. The woman yelped in pain when the light touched her pale frame. The man, despite his injuries, yanked hard at the chain, trying desperately to get to her.

Finally, after three more agonizing seconds, she turned to dust. The man, filled with rage and hatred and loss, let out a howl and turned into a wolf. With one mighty yank, the chains gave out. He growled, daring anyone to come close to him. Darting to the pile of ash, he snatched a necklace from deep within it. One more growl and he jumped out the window, sending glass flying everywhere.

The war had begun.


	2. Chapter 2

**DUN DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUN ok so back to the fact that there's actual people involved in this story... Again, I'm so, so, so, so, so, so, sorry Stiles. Still don't own Teen Wolf. If I did, then Sterek would be cannon by now. **

Stiles woke with a start. He had dreamed the same dream for a couple of nights now, so it shouldn't affect him much, right? Wrong. There's just something about that mans face. It haunts him, like that one person you slam into at the store that you just can't get out of your head. Stiles alarm started to blare in his ear, making him jump. Just great. He hadn't gotten any sleep last night and he had a test today in Chemistry. Pushing his dream into the furthest regions of his mind, he got out of bed and started to get ready for school.

"Stiles! Get your skinny little ass out of bed and come down here!" Chelsy yelled up the stairs. He sighed and yelled back at her to hush and that his ass is perfectly fine thank you very much. Once he heard laughter floating up from the kitchen (along with bacon), he threw on some pants and jogged down stairs.

Stiles was abandoned at a young age and spent most of his childhood in and out of foster homes. He was an 8*. When he was about twelve or so, he had run away from the family taking care of him. That's where he had met Dave, his foster dad, and Chelsy, his foster mom. Chelsy was three months pregnant at the time, but she really didn't want the baby. Though once she met Stiles and saw how miserable he was in the system, she decided to keep her and adopt Stiles. Now Haley is a hyper four-year old, with the oddest obsession with keys.

Grabbing his backpack, Stile rushed out the door with toast in his mouth, anime-style, and jogged to school. Scott was waiting at the gate once he arrived, chatting away with the new chick. Allison, he thought her name was. Anyway, once Scott saw Stiles, he reluctantly halted the conversation and walked over.

"Hey Stiles! What's up? Have that dream again?" Stiles rolled his eyes at the blunt question.

"Yeah. I just can't shake the feeling that I've seen that guy somewhere before." He shuddered as he recalled the mans eyes. They're just so cold... Scott slapped Stiles back in reassurance.

"Chill out, dude! We'll figure it out!" Stiles smiled at Scott's stupid words. Some how, they always gave him just a little bit hope.

************magical time skip************

Stiles had detention today, so he didn't get home until late. He burst through the door and shouted "I'M NOT HOME!" There was no response, so he figured they went to get ice cream with Haley. He stomped up the stairs and flopped on the bed, letting the day's events run through his head. Suddenly, a wretched stench hit his nose that made him want to puke. He ran down the stairs and to the living room, where the source of the smell was. There, fashioned into a sitting position on the couch, were the corpses of his new family.

*In the foster system, the kids made a rateing system for how trouble-some you are, 0 being a perfect little angel and 10 being a juvenile delinquent.


End file.
